


Married In A Moment

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Some Humor, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Loki shows up invading Earth, obviously out of his mind and about to be carted away for who-knows what kind of punishment once it's all over. Tony does the only thing he can think of to do: he claims his friend is his husband.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 84
Kudos: 1059
Collections: Fics that make my heart go OOF with fluff, Great stories, marvel fics that are marvelous





	Married In A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe, Pepper & Tony aren't dating, just putting that out there from the start XD

“JARVIS,” Tony murmured, watching everyone step into his damaged penthouse with a hint of panic. “Help me out here, buddy.”

“I believe I have a solution, Sir.”

“Yeah? Which one? Hit me with it.”

“Plan D should be the most plausible.”

Tony didn’t doubt his AI. He waited until they were in the living space and he saw Loki’s crumpled form before flipping up his faceplate and declaring, “Right. Now that the world is saved, I want everyone to back the fuck away from my husband.”

Everyone from the Avengers to the broken and beaten demi-god on the floor looked at him with shock.

Tony ignored all of them to walk over and kneel down in front of Loki. He cupped his friend’s face and infused as much affection and concern into his voice as possible. 

(Which, wasn’t too hard. Loki was one of his closest friends and he’d been fucking terrified for the man since he'd showed up, blue-eyed and hostile.)

“You back with me again, babe?”

Loki swallowed, his eyes wide but not as crazed. He looked pained, vulnerable and incredulous, but beneath that was an overwhelming relief.

“Anthony,” he murmured. He lifted his hand and stroked his fingers over Tony’s cheek. “I am glad your suit found you in time.”

Tony’s lips twitched upwards. “I think you had a fair idea it would.”

Loki smiled faintly, giving confirmation when Tony hadn’t even needed it. Tony would have said more, but, unfortunately, the Avengers were behind them and finished digesting their shock.

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Barton demanded. 

Tony glanced over his shoulder from where his suit was protectively placed to put himself between Loki and the others. Their weapons were still pointed but their grips were looser and their expressions showed confusion.

“Loki was mind-controlled just like you, Legolas. I know him. I know his _eyes_. He didn’t do this because he wanted to.”

Thor was the first to step forward, looking and sounding hopeful. 

“Loki?” He asked. “Is this true?”

Loki glared at his brother. “The Mad Titan is very persuasive, Thor. As you _might_ have realised had you looked at me with even _half_ the care that Anthony did.”

Thor flinched. He looked stricken as if he’d just been kicked when he was down. 

“Loki…”

But, Loki was already turning away and focusing on Tony. He tried to sit up and Tony immediately began to help him onto his feet. The Avengers were tense and wary, but Tony ignored them to carry his friend over to the couch. He sat him down, noticing the tightness to his eyes and sluggish movements that weren’t from injury alone.

“When did you last sleep or eat?” Tony questioned quietly.

Loki’s smile was paper thin and his eyes were haunted in a way that Tony remembered seeing in himself when he came back from Afghanistan. 

He leant forward and clasped Loki’s neck in an Asgardian gesture of comfort that Loki had often bestowed on him. Loki closed his eyes and relaxed against his touch.

“I’m confused,” Rogers said from behind them. “How do you know, Loki? How… how are you married to him?”

Loki’s eyes opened to catch Tony’s gaze. There was a wealth of questions in that expression, but he was wise enough to keep them under wraps and trust Tony’s plan. After all, how they knew each other was easy.

“We met three years ago when he showed up at a gala. I found out who, and what he was six months later.” Loki flinched at the ‘ _what_ ’ for a reason Tony couldn’t fathom, but made a note to ask about later. “We became friends. We became _closer_ than friends as the months passed.”

“He is why you disappeared so often from Asgard,” Thor remarked, sounding mystified. “Brother, how could you not tell us of your nuptials-”

“With a _Midgardian?_ ” Loki snapped, ripping his gaze from Tony to Thor. “Oh yes, Thor. Let me imagine how well _Odin_ would have taken such news.” Thor grimaced. An expression that only deepened when Loki added, “And I am _not_ your brother.”

 _Adopted, right._ Tony remembered something about that. But, it didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.

The room was silent before Barton muttered, “Are we sure Tony isn’t compromised? He was alone with Loki. Maybe he’s making all of this up?”

Tony scowled and glared at the archer over his shoulder.

“You want proof?” He snapped. “JARVIS. Show them the document. Hell, while you’re at it, project some pictures. Focus on the ones where Loki’s eyes are _obviously green_.”

JARVIS was quick to follow his orders and everything hovered in the air in front of the Avengers. Romanov was the one to grab and skim them first. Her expression clouding over with something frustrated.

“I remember him,” She muttered. “Stark never let me talk to him. Or anyone else for that matter. I don’t know how I never made the connection.”

“I did not trust you,” Loki answered simply. “You and many others who came in contact with me were bespelled to _not_ notice me unless I wanted to be seen or until I prompted you to remember me upon a second meeting.”

Thor was nodding as if this were a normal and every day thing. From what Tony knew about Loki, it often was.

“You really are married,” Rogers murmured, looking at the document. 

Truthfully, they weren’t. 

It was a forgery that Tony had ready along with a dozen others which would keep Loki safe and out of harms way should his nature ever be discovered. Tony had plans A through to F and he’d trusted JARVIS to pick the right one.

If that meant pretending to be married to Loki for the foreseeable future, Tony would do it without the slightest hesitation. They were both single and he would do anything to keep Loki from harm from either SHIELD or Asgard. He didn’t care what had happened in the year the mage had been gone, Tony trusted Loki and he would have his back no matter _what_.

His conviction must have showed, as when Loki found his eyes, there was not only gratitude but something else. It was an emotion that made Tony’s heart race even as he looked into the eyes of his friend and announced, “Yeah, we really are married.”

And when Loki shifted forward and pressed their mouths together for a first kiss, it didn’t even feel like a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd I apologise in advance for leaving it there. It was, as many things I've written in the last few months, meant to be longer but I just don't have the time. So, better a taste then nothing at all, right? ^^;;
> 
> But in regards to some rambles:
> 
> In my mind they’re just friends. Never dated. Loki is, of course, pining from the start. They talk about the Jotun thing, the Mad Titan thing, all the drama and feels there. Loki moves into the tower. They fake up the marriage (maybe they even have a quick marriage just to make it offical?? But then perhaps JARVIS documents are so good no one doubts it??) Tony works out somewhere in the middle that he’s in love with his “not-husband”. Eventually there is confessions, a get together another (or a first?) marriage andddd happily ever after as Avenger husbands followed by a golden apple and them being Space Husbands.
> 
> The end XD


End file.
